thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Wayward Daughter/Happy Birthday to Me!
Hello there amigos, it's my sweet sixteenth birthday (God, I feel old XD), so to celebrate, I decided to make a cute little birthday story, because why not? Feel free to send your birthday wishes below! The Surprise Party - A Short Fanfiction by Yours Truly One rainy day, all of The Hunger Games Roleplaying Wiki Gang were at Blake's house, planning a surprise party for their friend, Emilia. However, when you mix people of different nationalities and views on the US General Election, things are bound to go south. It all started with the decorations. Hannah, Connor and Aria were arguing over whether the streamers should be blue or green, The argument was mainly between Aria and Connor, with Hannah making the odd side-comment here or there. After about twenty minutes, Hannah gave Aria and Connor a genius idea - combine the colors of the streamers, twisting them so that the combination of the green and blue colours looked like a strand of DNA. Next, on the list of troubles, Marina, Aidan and Jack were debating on what song to play for when Emilia walked in. Jack suggested this song, while Aidan suggested this song, and Marina suggested this song. In the end, the three of them made a decision on this song. Continuing down the list, Billie, Caitlin and Justin were arguing over snacks and food. Billie and Caitlin were insisting serving tea, while Justin wanted everyone drinking hot chocolate and cinnamon. The pizza had arrived, and the cake had finished getting decorated. The British girls and the American boy decided on serving both beverages. At the same time, Zee, Des and Tyler finished the sign, and Xax and Blake finished helping everyone else. Suddenly, a navy blue car pulled up on the side of the road, and everyone took their hiding positions in the living room. The door opened, and Emilia walked in. She barely had time to close the door behind her, and slip off her flats when everyone jumped out from behind the furniture. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMILIA!" A grin spread across Emilia's face as everyone came towards her, and welcomed her to the party as the night started rolling. Between the food, visiting, games and of course, presents, Emilia decided that her favorite part of the evening was feeling blessed by how many friends she had supporting her not only on this one day, but for her whole life. However, once everyone started leaving, Emilia helped her boyfriend, Blake clean up the house. Eventually, when they finished, and Emilia thought her evening was over, she felt Blake's hand on her shoulder, and she turned around to face him. "There's one last surprise for the special birthday girl on such a special night." Blake smiled, and led Emilia to the deck in the backyard, which was strung with simple lighting. Emilia couldn't contain her grin for any longer, and started to smile, however, there was one surprise that Emilia wasn't expecting. A song started playing in the background, and then Blake led Emilia to the middle of the patio, and asked her to dance. The two of them fell into position and started dancing to the song, the two of them keeping their gaze on each other the whole time, and at the end of the song, Blake pulled his girlfriend in for a sweet kiss, and their lips stayed connected for at least a few moments before they pulled away, each one of them with a matching grin on their face. The two of them then sat outside on a bench, wrapped in blankets to stay warm, and Emilia was cuddled against Blake, and the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms. It didn't matter what anyone said - the relationship Emilia and Blake had, and all of Emilia's friends coming together to celebrate a special day - it was amazing, and perfect. It was a good life, and the kind of life that Emilia wanted. THE END! I hope you all enjoyed the story, and I want to thank you all for being with me, in good times, and bad. You guys are all near and dear to my heart, and have taught me so much about life, and how to be an amazing friend. I love you all, and with all of you here, it truly is a Good Life. Some believe that it is only great power that can hold evil in check. But that is not what I've found. I found that it is the small things, everyday deeds by ordinary folk, that keeps the darkness at bay. - Gandalf Category:Blog posts